Long-John Silver
Long-John Silver is an important character in the Vast Space arc of Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story. He is a cyborg pirate with a secret plan to steal the legendary treasure of Treasure Planet. Origin Silver first appeared in Robert L. Stevenson's novel, Treasure Island, as a crippled pirate cook with a dark secret. His appearance in KH:SS based of his appearance in the Disney animated film, Treasure Planet. Appearance Silver is an alien of some kind, resembling a potbellied, dog-like humanoid. He supposedly lost several of the parts on the right side of his body in past adventures, having them replaced with mechanical parts, thus making him a cyborg. His right leg is a peg-leg with a pump, filled with a gas of some sort, to make it bend like a real leg. His right arm is a large and complicated device made to turn into several tools, such as; kitchen knives, a sword, a laser pistol, a walking stick and even a canon. His right eye is a glowing red eyepiece that allows Silver to zoom in on distant objects, much like a telescope. Silver wears a heavy brown jacket over a white collared shirt, red striped pants, and brown naval boots. He is often seen wearing a brown tri-cornered hat with a red bandanna underneath. Personality Silver is very hard to read at some times and seems to have several good sides and bad sides. He is initially greedy and treasure-obsessed, attempting to eliminate anyone who gets in his way of finding the Treasure. However, he has somewhat of a soft side towards Jim, seeing him as student or even as a son. This quality was what led him to save Jim's life over saving the treasure. He left his beloved pet shape-shifter, Morph, with Jim as a sign of his friendship. Weapons and Abilities Silver is large and fat, but he makes up for this in brute strength and agility that is surprising for his weight. His mechanical arm can turn into a variety of weapons. Weapon Settings Sword: Changes the arm into a cutlass, which he attacks with at close range. Pistol: Changes the arm into a laser pistol. He fires blasts of laser energy from a distance. These blasts have the property of Lightning magic. Canon: Changes the arm into a laser canon. He charges the canon at a safe distance for a moment before shooting a powerful laser blast. These blasts also have the properties of Lightning magic. Limit Cyborg Sniper: Silver climbs up to the the rigging of the ruined ship's mast, and activates his telescopic eye. The screen switches to Silvers point of view (much like Xigbar's telescopic vision). Silver fires laser blasts at Aros and his friends, which they must dodge, block or reflect until the Limit ends and Silver climbs back down. Story Long-John Silver was the captain of the RLS Legacy, a government spaceship whose crew was payed to find the treasure of Treasure Planet. Silver and Jim Hawkins, the boy who could activate the map to the treasure, quickly became friends. That friendship was torn however, when Silver and his men attempted to kill Jim, Aros and the others in order to steal the treasure for themselves and leave no witnesses to tell the tale. Eventually, Silver captured Jim and the others, but realizing that Jim was the only one who could activate the map, forced Jim to take them to the treasure. Once inside the treasure-core Silver and his men unknowingly set of a self destruct program which was set into the core as a booby trap. He fought Jim, Aros, Sith and Max in order to collect as much treasure as he could on the way out. Their battle was interupted when the ruined ship they were fighting on tipped to one side, causing Jim to dangle of the side. With to much of a soft spot for the boy, Silver saved Jim's life before they escaped from the exploding planet. At the space port, Jim allowed Silver to escape as a sign of their friendship as Silver left his pet, Morph, in return. Silver also told Aros of a lion-man that he met years ago who said he was looking for "a place where the bandits thrive", giving Aros a clue to his father's location. Quotes In Cutscenes "Ahoy! Welcome aboard the RLS Legacy. Long-John Silver, at yer service." "What would a brat like you do with a treasure like that? Give me the map, boy!" "You're a brave one, Jimbo. Keep believin' in yourself." In Battle "You should fear the Cyborg!" (starting battle) "Little brats!!" (using sword) "Stand still, will ya!" (using pistol) "I'll blow ya' away!!" (using canon) "Dead men tell no tales!" (using Limit) Trivia *In KH:SS, Silver is the captain of the Legacy as apposed to Captain Amelia from the Disney film. Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Soul Story Category:Villains Category:Enemies